First Love
by Aime-Freak88
Summary: Tom Riddle in sixth year he begins to have feelings for someone who he never thought he could like. I'm not very good at summaries. Please read and review!


Disclimer: These ideas came from JK Rowling. I don't own anything it all belongs to the Genius Mrs.Rowling.

Sorry about all the grammer mistakes you'll find but I still haven't found a beta yet. Anyways here my first chapter but I'm thinking of rewritting it but I'm not sure tell me what you think please!

Chapter 1

Lucine clearly remembered that first day she met him. She was walking outside the school looking for her next class when all of the sudden it began to rain. All the kids in the field ran screaming towards the over hang, but she just stared at the sky. She loved the rain. She loved the way it fell on her cheeks and the way everything smells after the rain it is as though the world has been clean. Back home she would go outside and jump around in it, and when she had to come inside she would sit by her window listening to it fall down. The sound was soothing.

She watched the rainfall and thought for a moment, now it couldn't hurt to be a little bit late to for her next class she smiled. Lucien put her handbag down and walked out on the field. She lifted her head up to the gray sky; she missed the feeling of rain on her face. She began to jump around, twirling around, and having her arms open wide as if she was hugging the sky. She looked at the people standing by the overhang. She yelled, "Come on the rain is great! but everyone just stared she was crazy, It's just water," she yelled, but everyone just began walking away. It started to rain harder and she soken wet she ran to get her stuff head towards her class, but a voice stopped her. "What the bloody hell, are you doing?" Lucine turned around to find a guy sitting by the over hang pillars with his tie around his neck and his sleeves rolled up. And by the looks of him he clearly looked like he was in Slytherin. His black short hair and his sliver eyes clearly amplified Slytherin. He was looking down writing in a small leather book. He turned to look at her again, "Well?" he asked rising an eyebrow. She just stared at him with her eyes wide open. "Well, I was playing in the rain, but I guess people here are afraid of water," she said. "No, it's not the rain it's you," he stated as he jump down from the pillar stand, "you better stop drawing attention to yourself, we already think you re stuck up and annoying, don t prove us right," he said smiling to her. What are you talking about! I'm not drawing attention to myself, she yelled. He walked to get his bag that laid on the ground. He turned and looked at her and smiled. Running around in the rain listening to your Walkmen while walking to your classes, everyone thinks your trying to be the center of attention, he said as he walked away.

Lucine watched him walk away she looked at her watch. She was really late for class now she thought. Rrrrr what's the point now! she said. She sat by the pillars and watched the rainfall. She wasn't trying to be popular or cool; she was just being herself. I guess it all came from her mother she was American until she moved to England to go to school, and met her father who was a wizard. Her mom never did fully accustom to English life that s why sometimes Lucien could act so American because of her mom.

Well that wouldn't be the last time she saw him. She walked towards her Potions class with Professor Slughorn, who she hadn't met but everyone warned her that he was completely grotesque. She felt completely confident today listening to her WizPlayer, she didn't care what that guy had said, and she couldn't change the way she was even if people didn't like her. Her favorite part of the song was coming up she closed her eyes and she began singing along. Nobody was around so she didn't care. She hopping along to the music and then she began pretending she was playing guitar. But when she opened her eyes she saw the same boy earlier from today leaning against the wall with his arms cross with a strange smile on his face. "What are you doing here," she asked him as she took off her headphone. "Nothing, just waiting for class to start, what are you doing practicing for an audience," he said rising his eyebrow at her. "No! I'm just listening to music, now I have to go before I m late for class," she said walking away.

Lucine walked into a cold room. The room was not very bright the windows were closed and the only light reflecting in the room were candles spread out along the room. Mostly everyone was in the room she sat in the back she didn't want to be noticed by the teacher. She sat down and pulled at her notebook and looked around for the Professor. All of the sudden the door slammed open and a a puggy man with long black robes came dashing in, "Settle down! Pull out your notebook and a quill for notes! Hurry up," he said as he looked at the class. He wasn't that tall and he was little bit chubby. He had a very serious face and hard features. The door opened again and Slughorn looked at who it was and scrawled at the boy who walked in. Lucien turned around and found the guy from earlier before standing there with a mischievous smile. "Riddle, thank you for joining us find a seat now," he yelled at him. "Sorry Professor, my mind just slips, I can t keep track of time," he said smiling at him. "Well, Mr. Riddle that can be fixed with one of my remedies," he told him. "Oh no thanks Professor this is a family gene thing," he said as he walked towards the empty seat which was unfortunately next to her. Riddle put his things down and leaned backed on his chair. Lucine sat straight and just looked at the Professor as he began his lesson with antidotes. Riddle pulled out his notebook and looked to see who he had sat down next too. 'Oh great he noticed me' she thought. He began laughing quietly and drew his chair closer to her, "Well, hello stranger", he whispered to her. She shot a glare at him and began taking notes. She planned to ignore him, she wasn't going to get into trouble because of him. He just began to take notes as well. However later on Professor Slughorn decided for us to create one of his antidotes he had us take notes on. We had to work with the person next to us. Lucien began to do the antidote she took careful notes on. Riddle just stared at her from his chair. "Nope that was wrong," after I had added in the copper leaves, "You weren't suppose to add that until after you've stirred the potion," he said smartly. She turned to look at him, "Look I think," but got distracted by his sliver eyes. They were actually silver she had never seen eyes like that before. "You think what," he said with a question face. "I think I took careful notes, you haven't even started on your potion," she said looking away from him. 'Geeze whatta jerk!' she thought. "Alright don't listen to me!", he said as he began to gather things for his potion. 20 minutes later before class ended Professor Slughorn called forth the students to test their antidotes. Lucine grabbed her potion and walked behide Riddle. Professor Slughorn tapped his potion with his wand and green smoke come out. "Very good, Tom, and now Miss. Von Aysel," Tom just stood behind her waiting for Slughorn's answer. She walked up to Slughorn and placed her potion on his table. He tapped the bottle and red smoke came out he looked at her, "You added the copper leaves before you stirred it didn't you," said Slughorn. Lucine turned around to Tom and smiled proudly at her and she just glared at him. 'He was right' she thought. "Maybe if you paid attention in class, you could of done it right,"he said. "Professor Slughorn, I told her that she had to stir the potion before adding the copper leaves," said Riddle. Lucine turned around and found him smiling at her. "Well, Miss. Von Aysel if you listened to your partner, you might of done something right! Stay after class and concoct a new antidote," he told her off. Lucine angrily walked towards her desk. "See, I told you," he said following her. "Yeah, well, it didn't help after I had done it," she said as she met his glaze. She shook her head and began getting her equipments. He grabbed his bag and as he was leaving he asked, "I could help you if you want," he said feeling bad. "Thanks, but I think you've help enough," she said not looking at him. He had felt bad but then he didn't care if she wanted his help or not, "Fine suit yourself," he said as he walked off. Lucine caught one last glance of him as he walked off. Lucine caught one last glance at him as he walked out through the door. "Great I'm going to have Potions with him everyday," she thought.


End file.
